The Talk Show of Terror
by Doom Dragonness
Summary: Just your standard talk show featuring Jhonen Vasquez's awesome creations!


Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM or Invader Zim! That glory belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and maybe Viacom or whatever…

Warning: Rated M for possible future content.

Notes: I had some free time and I have seen all theses JTHM and Invader Zim talk shows so I thought I would throw my own in the crazy mix. Please review with a question or a suggestion you wish to add to the show. Feel free to flame away or point out mistakes as I'm always open to improving.

* * *

**The Talk Show of Terror**

**Episode 1**

**

* * *

**

Countless people gather and chatter in their seats as they eagerly await for the talk show to start.

*Lights blare on and corny music starts to play*

Mac: "Welcome everyone to the first episode ever of The Talk Show of Terror! Featuring the characters from the famous JTHM comics and the Invader Zim cartoon!

Random Guy: "Wait, they're not real! You're a nutcase!

Mac:"Security!"

*Giant demon rhinos grab the defect and drag him into a dark room*

Random Guy:"No! No! Not the cheese grater! AHHHH!"

*Ripping and cracking noises, then pure silence*

Mac:"Okay, now that is out of the way we can get on with the show! I'm Mac and I will be your host today! Whoo!"

*Stage lightens up to show Devi,Zim,Gir and of course Johnny strapped down into chairs, unconscious*

Devi:"Ugh…my head. Were, were the heck am I!"

*Begins to struggle*

Mac:"Your on a talk show! Now calm down…"

*Presses random red button and shocks Devi*

Devi:"Ahhhhhhh! Let me go or I'm gonna sue you!"

Mac:"Don't worry your getting paid."

Devi: "Really how much?"

Mac:"Don't look at me. I was just some guy picked off from the street to host this darn thing."

Devi:"…"

*Zim and Gir wake up*

Zim:"Eh? Hey! What is this! I demand you release Zim this instant!"

*Struggles, gets shocked*

Gir:"Ooo…Hi!" *Waves like a maniac*

Audience:"Hi Gir!"

*Nny finally comes to*

Nny:"What the fuck? Were the hell am I?...someones gonna die…"

*Struggles gets shock but has no effect*

Mac:"Oh shit!"

Nny:"Get me the hell out of here! I demand to know where I am! Dammit was I sleeping?…I hate sleeping!"

*Tries to glomp rope*

Mac:"Now now Nny. Your on a talk show! Fun right? No need to panic."

Nny:"Crap, not another one!"

Devi:"Holy shit J-Johnny!"

Nny:"Devi?"

Devi:"Shit shit! Got get me out of here!"

Zim"I demand I be released!"

Mac:"No, not yet. You must answer some questions first from hungry fans."

Nny:"Fans? Shit more Jimmys!"

Mac:"Didn't you kill that guy?"  
Nny:"Yeah but he scares the fuck out of me…he…evil…"

Gir:"Fans yay! You gots any tacos with puppy dogs?"

Fangirls:"We love you Gir!"

*Throws globs of taco,waffles,and mustard onto stage and Gir is released"  
Zim:"Hey! Why did he get to go?"

Mac: *whisper* "Because Gir is God…"  
Everyone:"…"

Johnny:"But God sucks…"

Mac:"Okay, on with the questions! *Magically summons a stack of note cards*

The first one is for Nny from Nobody!'

_Hi Johnny! I was wondering…do you kill for enjoyment?"_

Nny:"Hmm…I'm not really sure. I used to have to kill to paint this one wall with my victim's blood…because…if I didn't a horrible monster would escape. It did one day when I died because a phone shot me in the face but that's another story. Though, I do kill but only people who piss me off which is often. Hey, might aswell enjoy my job right."

Devi:"…fu-ck"

Zim:"Hmm my PAK confirms this is not normal pig-smelly behavior. Gir, get me a tissue sample!"

Gir:"Mkay…*Gets potato peeler from head then advances towards Nny*

Nny:"0_0"

*Agonizing sounds are heard as the camera views off screen to the audience who are looking on with wide eyes*

Gir:"Ooo strawberry sauce! Gimme!" *Lanuches at Nny again*

Devi and Zim:"…"

Nny:"Ahh! I'm gonna fucken kill you! Crazy tin can!"

*Wiggles out of rope binds with ease due to being so darn skinny*

Gir:"Haha! You taste good strawberry man!"  
Nny:"Die!" *Brings knife down on Gir's head but it bounces off and smacks Johnny in the head, once again unconscious*

Zim:"Uh, good work Gir…*

*Gir begins to make blood angles in Johnny's growing blood puddle*

Devi:"I quit! I quit! Let me go!" "Panics and gets shocked"

Mac:"I'm afraid it's a bit _too_ late for that…oh will you look at that! Were out of time! What a shame, really."

Audience:"Daww! Don't leave us!"

Mac:" But wait until next time! We will surely have a good show for you!"

Audience:*Cheers and all clap like ninnes*

*Cameras and lights fad out*

* * *

Crap. This was my first ever attempt at writing something in script form. Is that even allowed? That's dumb if it is not but sorry. I'm really impressed if you bothered to read the whole thing. This is just the first test and I just might end up rewriting this crap one day. Many other guests will be featured in the next episode if I get enough reviews I will decide to continue this petty project or either drop it altogether and leave it up to the experts. Thanks!


End file.
